That Butler, a father That Master, a son
by LittleTrishyKitty
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive awakes from a nightmare that involves his past and his butler! Sebastian has noticed that this dream has effected his young master soul in several ways and wants to know how to bring the hatred out his master. Will Ciel ever tell him?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare of a father

That Butler, a father? That Master, a son?

Red. Blazing red everywhere. It's my recurring nightmare and memory. I can feel the heat surrounding me and my home; it's going to destroy everything I hold dear. Even though I have had this dream a thousand times I still run to see if I can save them. The heat is slowly engulfing me and my hopes. I run down that familiar corridor, towards the doors that have been the barrier of the everlasting truth of the outcome of the situation. I expect the usual, my father, surrounded and trapped by that blazing red. However this time the dream is different. As I, Ciel Phantomhive, open the doors to the one memory that clings in my mind forever and puts the ache in my heart, it's different. There are no flames, the room is completely cool, and then I see – Sebastian. Sebastian is sat where my father had always sat in this memory. He is in his clothes and it enflames my anger, for once I thought that I could save my father, even if it was a dream. I want to shout at the demon for ruining this chance, but he speaks first.

"Ciel. Why don't you give your father a hug?"

Ciel awoke sitting right up, screaming his response. "No!" He was gasping for breath and his forehead was sweating, from the heat of the dream. At the end of the exclamation Ciel noticed that he was staring at bright red eyes. The demon's eyes.

Sebastian had come into the young master's room at exactly ten to eight in the morning. This was time he always came in. It was routine, of course. He would bring the master's breakfast in, and Ciel had a tendency to sleep in. After he set the tray down; aligned perfectly straight, by the young master's bedside table, then he was going to wake him. However the young master awoke with a startled expression. It was that dream again. This was the thirteenth time this week as the young master had been taking several naps when he was meant to be working to regain the lost sleep. A butler's work was judged by the appearance and effort of the young master, it was assessed at any social gathering that the master attended. At the moment the young master was making a mockery of the demon. Today the butler decided to take action, for the sake of the young master or perhaps himself. Sebastian held back a smirk while staring back at the master's fearful and innocent blue eyes. The demon liked the fact that the master had fear in his heart, but that fear was clouded by innocence and that was something the demon detested. The boy's soul was like his favourite food; sweet. Sebastian hated sweet things. He would make that boy's soul sour and the most delicious soul that he could sink his teeth into, by any means necessary. For now the demon pushed his scheme away so that he could attend to the young master. When he spoke his voice was completely unaffected from the master's awakening. "Good morning, bocchan."

It didn't take long for Ciel to react; he was already infuriated with the demon and he was going to make his feelings known, for once. His hands were clutching the sheets to stop him shaking as he snapped at the demon. "Get out of my room now, demon!" He wanted him out of his room now; he wanted him out of his head now. He glared at the demon, his whole body shaking; the glare was the only threatening body language he could produce.

_Looks like the dream was different this time_, the demon thought. Usually the young master would scream out a cry of help or distress and then he would immediately go back to his normal self. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the young master's current appearance. He was trying to look threatening and this was shattered by how his whole frame was trembling, even despite his obvious attempts to stop the shaking. _Humans were so weak. They could invoke bravery and courage when it was needed most, yet they broke down over the past._ With these breaks the soul is easily affected and Sebastian wanted to see how the different dream had affected the master. The master had not directly ordered to him leave the room, so the demon leaned in closer, breaking the barrier of distance and pushing the strands of the master's sanity towards the edge of his short existence. "Are you alright, bocchan?" he muttered, and went to undress the young master, just the daily procedures again. Although there was another procedure that Sebastian would carry out whenever he dressed the master, it was at this time he would sample the boy's soul. _How can one create the greatest feast without sampling it along the way?_ The demon expected to taste the sweetness of innocence, but he was given the delicious dark taste of hatred slowly bubbling inside of the young master. Well, now the demon was certainly going to find out what had happened in the dream and exploit it. Then the boy's soul would be fit for the banquet that he had been waiting for, for two years.

_He is getting closer, not further!_ Ciel's mind screamed at him and to do anything to get Sebastian away. He shoved his hands against the demon's chest, and screamed out his demand. "I order you to get out of this room now! Now!" Ciel didn't even look at the butler when speaking and let his arms drop to his sides. He waited to see if the demon wanted to torment him more, or if he would comply.

The demon was not at all shocked at the young master's defensive counter attack, in fact when the young master had tried to push him away, he hadn't moved one inch. Ciel is child, and therefore weak. However the master had now directly ordered him to leave the room, so the demon complied. He made sure that the master's clothes for the day were on the bed and he left the room without a whisper of noise. As he closed the door behind him he grinned. The butler started to walk down the hall then took one glance back at master's door with a wide smirk he muttered to himself. "Well then, time to prepare bocchan's breakfast, perhaps I should make him his favourite dessert to cheer him up."

* * *

_Hi guys, this is my first fan-fic ^_^. I'm not really sure where it's going at the moment...but oh well! I do plan to write more, I just don't know when. It might be a Sebastian X Ciel. I can't make my mind up. But I hope you enjoy and hopefully there will be more!_


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows & Plans

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope I get more in the future, as I've already said uploading is going to be irregular T^T...curse my mind.**  
**Anywho~ Let the new chapter commence!**

***the voice inside of my head* Psttt the disclaimer!**  
**Oh right!**

**Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, if it did well...other things would happen.**

* * *

When the door was finally closed Ciel could finally start to relax. He got out of bed and looked around the room. Ciel felt as if something was watching him. The room was darker than usual; it was as if there was a dark entity, waiting to capture him when his back was turned. It was like a shadow, never leaving, disappearing and _always_ there. There was a slit of light piercing through a gap between the curtains, which allowed Ciel to look at his own shadow. In one way the boy was comforted, his shadow, his being, was no threat to himself and never shall be. He couldn't help but wonder whether his father's shadow had been the same at his age. From what he had heard at social gatherings, that he had been forced to attend, he had his mother's face. Then again, a shadow of a person did not show facial features, only structure. Surely because he was a boy - no, a man - that he most definitely had the shadow of his father's past self. The thought was heart-warming and heart-breaking at the same time. He stared at the shadow, holding on to having the somewhat presence of his father for as long as he could. Until he blinked, then his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There was another shadow. It was alongside his. It was taller, slightly thinner and the face was almost identical in shape, as was the outlines of the hair. Ciel moved his head, his shadow and the shadow by him...moved in sync. He rubbed his eyes frantically and when he looked again the other shadow was gone. He blinked once more, another shadow was beside him. It was different...only slightly. This shadow was around the same height as the one before, it was also thin with its features, and the only difference Ciel could distinguish was the outline of the hair. For one, it was longer, almost touching the shoulders. At the top of the head there were pieces of hair sticking up randomly. It was messy yet somehow refined. The main similarity was that he felt that he recognised both shadows. The first shadow had to have been his father, Vincent Phantomhive, he was certain of it. Then that brought up the question of who this shadow belonged to. Ciel tried the same course of action that he had done with his father's shadow. He moved his head. The shadow moved its head. He moved his right hand up. The shadow moved its left hand up and it brushed over Ciel's right hand's shadow and was moving to the right of Ciel's right side of his head.

"_That soft and gentle touch, how...nostalgic. Father."  
__  
__"Would you like to lose yourself to the past? If so, sleep. Ciel."_

Ciel felt as if he was a young kid again, slipping slowly into the arms of his parents, when actually the reality was that he was falling the floor.

The young master was vastly behind in his schedule, it had now been at least half an hour since the master had ordered him to leave his room. However he had left now and he was going to re-enter. As the butler approached the door he heard the young master voice mutter one single word. _"Father."_ The demon paused infront of the door raising his hand to his chin. The master's father, the late Vincent Phantomhive had been killed in a fire two years ago. The demon himself had confirmed that the boy's father was indeed dead, as was the mother. Sebastian did not feel any sympathy over the Phantomhive's deaths, for without their deaths the demon would not currently have a soul that was going to be flavoured with revenge and hatred. Sebastian smirked as he turned the handle, slowly opening the door. "Master you are not-" his speech was overtaken by instinct to catch his falling master. "Bocchan?" he called, his voice slightly concerned. With his right arm he supported the young master up, with his left hand he pushed the boy's hair away from his eyes, starting from the left then the right. Temperature was fine, no sweating, and no fever. The butler checked for any other symptoms for any illnesses. As he moved his hand gently across the boy's forehead again and to the demon's surprise, the boy smiled. How...innocent. The young master looked so pure, innocent and not at all corrupted by revenge and hatred.

The butler's hands slid from the boy's cheeks down to his neck. It was taking too long for the boy to exact his revenge of his parent's deaths. The young master needed to see the reality not the fantasy. The truth of his reality was suffering and vengeance. If he let the fantasy manipulate his choices he may find that his reality may just be his undoing. While thinking this the butler tightened his grip on the boy's throat slightly. His eyes glowed red momentary, his grip tightened again.

The gentle feelings of nostalgia that Ciel had been cherishing in his subconscious state, were being quickly taken over by the warning signals of panic. Naturally he went to take in a deep breath to calm himself, but his throat was being constricted by something. Suddenly he opened his eyes while calling for one he wanted back. "Father! Don't leave me again!" When he opened his eyes he saw a figure in the door way. _Father? _He blinked, it wasn't his father, instead it was a demon with a sly smirk. When he spoke it was as if he hadn't witnessed my cry for help. "Bocchan, you are far behind with today's schedule." His voice may not give it away, but his face did. Ciel decided to return back to his normal day, without letting the butler bother him. "Very well Sebastian. Dress me for the day's events."

Little did the boy know the demon had realised that the boy was waking up when he tried to breathe deeply. In those couple of seconds where the young master had called for father again, the demon had let go and moved to stand in the doorway to make it look that he had just arrived. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk when he saw his young master switch from the stare of relief to the glare of hatred. That glare was the master he knew and acknowledged as a meal, and perhaps something more. His smirk widened when a small scheme came into his devilish mind. The young master wanted his father, a father. So why not give it him? Or at least, just a butler, with fatherly affections. Fool the boy into the fantasy and then make his world collapse with the truth that is reality. Make him despise his very own butler and so the soul would be full to the brim with the delicious flavour of hate. However before setting his plan into action he needed to get his Bocchan back on time with the day's activities. So, he continued as normal, for now.

"Bocchan, you are far behind with today's schedule." The demon waited patiently, curious at what emotion the master would pick now.

"Very well Sebastian. Dress me for the day's events."

The demon headed over to the wardrobe, taking out the clothing. When his back was facing the young master he grinned. Just like himself, the master was also acting as if it was another normal day. He turned back around, his face composed. The young master was sat on the bed waiting to be dressed, and the butler attended to his work. He slipped the master's nightgown off, then dressed him for the day, he tied his eye patch, he knelt down and put on his stockings and shoes. Once he was stood up again, asking the routine question. "Would you like anything else, my lord?"

"Yes, breakfast and dessert in the study. Now." Ciel ordered.

"Very well, my lord." The butler responded and exited the room, leaving Ciel to head to the study.

_It was time for the games to begin, you enjoy your games, don't you Ciel Phantomhive_?

* * *

**Ehehehehe Sebastian has a plan, mwahaha. Only problem is, I'm not too sure what's going to happen yet W**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love or Fatherly Affection?

**_Ellooooooo~ Sorry for the long wait. But here it is part 3 ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine. If it was Sebastian would be real and my boyfriend. 3_**

* * *

Not many people in England know that the owner and manager of the Funtom Corporation and the head the Phantomhive family, was a child. Even though the young Phantomhive attended balls, when he was forced to by his 'fiancé'. He also went outside, when he needed something. Every action was to gain something. Every business meeting that the boy was soon to endure, was to gain something.

**To gain or lose.  
To conquer or destroy.  
To live or to die.**

All that the boy needed was the right pieces and the right strategy and he could play out his checkmate. In the end, life was a game of if you live or die, there is only one winner.

"Bocchan, your breakfast is ready. For your breakfast today I have prepared a selection of fruit filled Crepe Cups." The perfect butler spoke as he walked across the room and set the tray on his master's desk, in the well furnished study. When his hands left the tray they went to his sides straight after. Once again, he became his master's shadow. The demon held back a smirk, if his plan was to succeed then he would have to be more than a shadow. For now, he would watch the boy eat and wait for the right moment.

Ciel bit into his breakfast and swallowed. He sighed and closed his eyes; while taking a sip of his tea. "Hm. This taste is new to me. However it tastes as if it has some fruit put into it, am I right?" he asked reopening his eyes, looking up at Sebastian. Ciel watched the butler nod while he said the usual reply. "Yes my lord. Today's tea is a strawberry fruit tisane tea; I thought it would compliment your breakfast quite well." After finishing his tea and breakfast, he glanced at the papers he needed to fill in for his company. As soon as he brushed the crumbs from his fingertips and they hit the plate, Sebastian took the tray and headed for the door. The boy noticed that Sebastian was leaving and he felt his chest go tighter, he clenched his hands frustrated.

_What is the matter with me? Was it something in my breakfast that is making my chest this way? No. Sebastian was the perfect butler, it just could not happen. So...what is it?_

Being the ever watching shadow Sebastian was he noticed bocchan clutching his chest, his face distressed. The demon smirked, he knew for a fact that the breakfast was perfect in every aspect. He took a step further and noticed that the boy tightened his grip around his chest. His smirked widened; he was the cause of his soul's pain. Sebastian decided that he would let his soul suffer for a little while longer before he assumed the false façade of fatherhood. The butler exited the room in silence and went about his daily duties.

When Ciel had noticed that Sebastian had finally left, his chest gave one last hard ache and then relaxed. He sighed and closed his eyes, reflecting his recent nightmares. Since the death of his parents he had always experienced the memory of the fire in his nightmares, in that chair had constantly been his father. Each time, his father was burning to death because he was too slow. Of course, it was arguable that he was too young to do anything at that time, but he could have done something then nothing. Recently his nightmares had altered to instead of his father in the chair there was a smug looking demon insisting that he was his father. Ciel knew that he was son of Vincent Phantomhive, not Sebastian Michaelis. He was a son of a human, not a demon. Ciel had read in a book that human's dreams and nightmares were affected by others, or your feelings to others. For a while he considered what Sebastian was to him: a butler, a demon, a cat obsessive idiot, his shadow, his sword, his shield. The boy stood up and walked over to the window, staring up at the bright blue sky.

_Do I see him as something more? What is there that is more than a butler? Who shows affection to someone like me? Well...there is Elizabeth_ _but that's-_

Ciel shuddered at the thought.

_Love?_

The boy blushed and tried to think of another person that showed him affection. He paused and thought about the nightmare, his father had shown him affection. But there was a huge difference between a father and a...lover. Ciel ran a hand through his hair. He needed to work this out; he needed to find out what his feelings towards Sebastian were. But where to start? Only then did he remember that Sebastian had seen him shout for his father earlier. Ciel walked over to his chair and sat down. He put his hands together and rested his chin on hands. He had decided his plan; all that was left was to call Sebastian into the room...after he finished his work.

***Time skip~***

By now it was time for his master's lunch; the butler checked his pocket watch while he walked to the study. Sebastian was trying to let his frustration simmer down before he got to the room. He was frustrated due to the fact that once again the other servants (imbeciles) had almost made him late. Firstly, _Maylene had tripped and smashed another set of plates, the very plates that he was going to use for his master's lunch in fact. _Secondly, Finnian had somehow managed to throw a statue into the larder, where most of the ingredients for the lunch were being stored. Finally, after Sebastian had rescued the ingredients and laid them out on the counter. He went to rebuild the larder, when he returned he found that the meat had been burned to ashes. At that moment he swore that once he had his soul he would kill those fools. Despite these setbacks he had still managed to finish the meal in time. However, Sebastian was curious that bocchan had not once come out of his room, usually when he did work he would come out several times to try and avoid doing it. Sebastian knocked on the door softly and then walked into the study.

While Sebastian had been through chaos, Ciel had finished his work just as Sebastian came in. The only reason Ciel had finished quicker than usual was because he had been trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. He sighed and clicked his wrists. Ciel watched silently as Sebastian was getting closer and then set the tray down with his lunch. He waited to be told what it was. "Today for your lunch my lord is poached chicken with a fricassée of wild mushrooms. I hope your meal is to your satisfaction." For once Ciel noticed that Sebastian's voice was very alluring and he wanted Sebastian to speak more, plus he just wanted to get his plan into action. "Sebastian. I have a question. Do not lie to me. Did you hear me say the word father in my room at any point this morning?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised, his master had beaten him to the subject he was going to try and slip out while he ate his lunch. Well. It made his plan easier to accomplish. "Yes my lord. I did." He raised his hand to his chin. "As I recall you shouted, father don't leave me again. Father. Which was then followed with a questioning stare upon my person, as you called me your father momentarily."

Ciel gulped and tried to work out what to say next. "What did you think about me saying this to you?" He started eating quickly, as an excuse not to speak for a while. He avoided his gaze away from Sebastian, waiting for the answer.

The demon smirked, this was too easy. In a flash he was by the side of the boy's chair and he turned it to face him. "I am merely a butler, however if my lord wishes for me to give him affection and attention I shall do so." Sebastian slowly ran his hand through the boy's hair and leaned forward.

The boy stared at the butler wide-eyed; he didn't actually expect Sebastian to say such words. He dropped his fork and watched silently to what Sebastian would do next.

Sebastian looked down at the boy's curious yet terrified eye. He pulled his eye-patch off and smirked. "Give me the order bocchan."

Ciel didn't take a second to react. "Sebastian, this is an order. Treat me as if I were your son."

The demon leaned closer, his red eyes glowing; he kissed the boy on the forehead. "As you wish my son. Ciel."

* * *

**Oh the suspense~ I'm such a tease. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I havn't had a lot...and seriously reviews movitate and make writer's work hard!**

**As always I have no idea when the next part will be out, it depends on whether I can think of what to write and school work. I'm on half term break now, however I have exams when I go back *sigh*  
**

**Love you all ^o^  
**


	4. Notice: Sorry TAT

**Sorry guys I don't think I'll be updating the next chapter in a while, (but I will write it!). Lately I've had assessments, exams and I have been helping out with the school's production. I am happy to say this is all over.**

However, I just want to relax for a while with Christmas coming up. I'm also doing a piece of writing this week for a friend as a extra present so I'm concentrating on that. After Christmas and New Year I go back to school Jan 4th and it's by birthday Jan 7th so I have that to enjoy too. After that I have more exams and I'm going to an expo. (Cosplaying Sebastian ^_^)

So, I have no idea when this will next be updated. Thanks for standing by me and waiting patiently. _*gives you all cookies*_ I hope you understand and see you in the New Year ^_^

**LittleKittyTrishy~**


End file.
